Spirited Away: Three Years Later
by meagan14
Summary: Chihiro has to go back to the spirit world in order to save it. She isn't just saving the bath house this time, its the whole spirit world. Can she save the world and keep her relationship as friends with Haku alive? Will she even live through it? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away: Three Years Later

Chapter 1 He's Back!

Chihiro was in her room when her mother called for her saying there was someone at the door for her. She wondered '_who would be here for me?_'. She went down stairs and she heard a familiar voice as she descended the stairway, "what is your name?" she heard her mother ask. " My name is Kohaku but, I would prefer if you would just call me Haku," She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had waited three very long years for Haku to meet her again and there he was standing at the door , talking to her mother! She ran down the last two stairs and shouted "Haku!" as she ran and gave him a hug. He hugged her back as her mother smiled at them but also looked at the with suspicion in her eyes. When her father came into the room he said " what's all the commotion?" he looked at Chihiro hugging some boy around her age and then asked "what is going on here ?" with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Mom, Dad this is Haku my best friend" said Chihiro. "How come we haven't seen him around and you haven't introduced us sooner?" questioned Mom. "He is from out of town and I know him from school" said Chihiro. Chihiro could lie easily and effortlessly , that was always one of the traits she admired about herself but, only used if she had to. "well let's not just stand around here, please Haku sit down and I will have some tea ready in a moment" said Mom. Chihiro lead Haku to her room that was covered in drawings of spirits and the spirit world with the purple color of the paint on her wall just showing between the drawings. She motioned for him to sit down and he did. He smiled and said " I told you we would meet again Chihiro". She smiled and said "why didn't you come sooner?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to see you, I tried to get through the barrier for about three months by force but, it was no good. Eventually I went to Zeniba for help and she gave me a necklace saying it would allow me to get through when the time comes" said Haku. He showed her the necklace it was a gold chain with a heart that had a flame on it. "When I tried again the next day it worked. Since every month in the spirit world is a year in the human world , in your time it would have been three years." Chihiro said "I understand" but she was just glad that she got to see her Haku again ' _hey, wait where did that come from he's not mine!_ ' she thought. She was starting to yell in her mind when she noticed that Haku was starting to disappear, she yelped in fright. Her mom came in and brought cookies and tea as Haku hid his hands, when she was gone Chihiro shoved a cookie into his mouth and ha obediently ate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was starting to become visible after a moment. Chihiro had a feeling of deja vu, as she remembered that Haku did the same to here three years ago. She missed those days and even though she would be leaving her family behind (she had no friends because she would try to tell them about she adventure in the spirit world) she still wanted to go back. Haku interrupted her thoughts by saying " although it's great to see you again, I have not just come for a visit. The spirit world is in danger and needs your help. I need you to come with me back to the spirit world." those words shocked Chihiro, it was like a dream come true going back to the spirit world. She would have immediately said yes but she thought about what she was going to say about her parents and weather or not they would believe her.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" she asked. Haku looked like he

was thinking, a minute later he said "what if you told them you were going

to stay with me for the summer?' Do you think they would believe that?" he

asked. "they would probably believe that it's just that I don't know if they

would allow that, considering that you're a boy that is older than me and

staying with you over the summer might sound suspicious " she said. Haku blushed at the thought and said " we could at least try". So they went downstairs to where Chihiro's parents were and talked to them about it saying that Haku's older sister and his grandma were going to be there. Eventually they agreed after thirty minutes of pleading. They agreed that she could go on one condition, that Haku stay the night so they can evaluate weather or not their daughter was in good hands. Haku was going to stay in the guest room and Chihiro and he were going to leave in the morning around eight o'clock .

Chihiro was still wide awake, she looked at her clock it was one in the morning and she wasn't even tired. She was thinking about how Haku is in the room next to her '_probably asleep' _she thought. She wanted to talk with him some more but didn't want to disturb him while he was sleeping. Chihiro heard her door creak open and quickly sat up and whispered " who's there ?". The door opened to reveal Haku standing in the doorway, he whispered " sorry didn't mean to scare you". She relaxed as she realized it was only Haku ' _hey, why was Haku looking through my door at me'_ she blushed as she thought about it. Haku was still standing in the doorway until Chihiro looked up and said "come in" and he entered and sat on the bed. "I wanted to talk with you more but didn't know if you were asleep or not so I peaked in to see and I guess you weren't asleep" he said.

" Oh, that okay I was thinking the same thing before you came in. what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Well I was thinking that we could talk about all that has happened since we last saw each other, I know a lot must have happened to you since it's bee three years." he said. "Well a lot has happened but, I guess I should start from when I left the spirit world. When we got back I told no one because I knew they would think I was crazy and send me to a mental hospital and no one asks question about my drawings because they think it's just my imagination. I go to school in the eighth grade and read a lot more than I used to and other stuff like that " she said. She was happy with her life but would be happy for the rest of her life if she could just be with Haku in the spirit world. '_Wait , no, I don't want to be with Haku do I?'_ Chihiro thought about this for the rest of the night and dreamed about it when she went to sleep after talking with Haku.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chihiro had packed her clothes but only little since she knew she wouldn't need it. She was still thinking about what she thought last night and still couldn't figure out what to do. Her mom called her down for breakfast and Chihiro descended the stairs and went into the kitchen, she saw Haku was already sitting in a chair at the table. She blushed when she saw him and sat down at the table. Chihiro's mom had made pancakes and sat them on the table, when Chihiro saw Haku fiddling with the syrup bottle she laughed and opened the bottle for him and told him to put it on his food. He did and had a look of surprise at how good it tasted. When they got up to leave Chihiro's mom stopped them to make sure Chihiro had everything she needed. Soon they headed out the door and were on their way to the red building that lead them to Chihiro's real home.

'_I'm finally home_' she thought. She smiled brightly and Haku was glad to see her smile. '_She's much prettier when she smiles_' he thought. He remembered all that had happened when she was last here like how she had broken the contract with Yubaba, gotten her parents' back '_and made me fall in love with her_' he blushed as he thought that. They walked up the stairs and to the bathhouse, It and the streets looked horrible, like all the forces of nature had come down and destroyed everything. The bathhouse was barley standing, with the paint now deteriorating and empty inside . "What happened here?" asked Chihiro with sadness in her voice. " Well first we started to have less customers than usual, then they stopped coming altogether. People started to leave the town, and now it's all just a wasteland" Haku said.

"After all that happened, people in the bathhouse started to disappear." he paused " I am the only one left, they tried to capture me but I escaped and that's when I went to find you" he said. Chihiro looked like she was about to cry, she had lost her friends and her home. They went inside the bath house, when Chihiro saw what was inside a bucket of water next to her turned into ice. This went unnoticed as they took in what was before them, the inside was torn to pieces. "It wasn't like this when I left, it looks like they were searching for something" said Haku. '_or someone_' he thought in the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chihro had always remembered the bathhouse as a magical place full of excitement and adventure. She remembered the lights and brightly colored buildings, and her family. Now that it was gone she couldn't help but feel a little depressed when she saw what had happened. She and Haku decided that it wasn't safe there and went to Zeniba's house, but she was gone. The train wasn't working so they had to walk there and all the places they passed were deserted. It was as if everyone in the spirit world had vanished. They tried going to all the different places they knew and found nothing, after searching for a week they stopped and made camp in the woods.

One night when they were sitting by the fire Chihiro asked "why are we even trying? No one is here" and she started to cry. Haku saw that her expression looked exhausted, like she had no hope. "If you want to, we could go back to the human world" Haku suggested seeing that she could no longer take it. Chihiro looked at him and nodded, she didn't want to suffer seeing anymore of her home like this. When morning came they left for the stairs that lead to the red building and when they came to the statue that guarded them they looked at each other. Haku saw the pleading in her eyes for him to come with her and he said "I will come with you, now that this place has been destroyed I have no home to go to." She smiled and they walked down the path that lead to Chihiro's house. When they knocked on the door and Chihiro's mom opened the door with surprise they smiled and said that they were back because there had been a change of plans.

They went into the living room area and explained that both Haku's grandma and sister had gone on a trip and did not know when they were coming back. Chihiro's parents' asked no questions and offered for Haku to stay with them until his relatives' came back and he gladly excepted. As Chihiro was sitting in her bed she remembered all the devastation that took place and cried silently in her bed. Haku heard her crying because of his sensitive ears and went into her room. When she heard him she sat up and continued to cry in his arms and said "how did it turn out like this?" He replied by saying "everything is going to work out as long as we have each other" and he hugger her tighter. That night when Chihiro had fallen asleep Haku vowed that he would protect her no matter what it took.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chihro was running through the field that would bring her back to the spirit world, but something felt wrong. When she looked around she found nothing out of the ordinary. The sky turned dark and she started to panic as she saw the bathhouse crumble into ruins. She looked at the bathhouse and saw a person but she couldn't make out who it was. '_It's Lin!_' she thought as she started to run towards her. "Stop!" she heard Lin yell, '_why?_' Chihiro thought. "If you come any closer _he_ will see you and you'll be sent _there" _Lin said. She and the bathhouse started to fade away '_wait! Who is he and where is there?_' thought Chihiro.

Chihiro awoke sweating and panting with her covers on the floor and Haku standing over her with an expression of concern on his face. "You were shouting in your sleep" he said. "I'm fine" she said as her parents came running into the room asking "what happened" with voices of alarm. "I had a bad dream, that's all" Chihiro said and they relaxed. saw Haku standing over Chihiro and asked "what are you doing in Chihiro's room standing over her like that?" Haku immediately stood up strait and said "I was worried when I heard her shouting so I came in to check and see if she was okay" he said as he was blushing at the realization of his position over Chihiro. After a moment her parents left the room and Haku heard mumbling something in the hallway. Haku started to leave when he felt Chihiro grab his shirt and she said "I saw Lin in my dream".

They talked about her dream and decided that it was only a dream so they both went back to bed with Chihiro having no more dreams that night.

When she came down the stairs to eat breakfast Chihro found that no one was up as usual. She was normally the first to wake up because of having to go to school so early it became a habit. She went outside and saw Haku admiring the flowers in the garden. She hid herself as she remembered what had happened last night when she cried in Haku's arms and he said "everything is going to work out as long as we have each other." _'What did he mean by that anyway'_ she thought. She remembered that his arms were strong yet gentle at the same time and blushed even harder than she was. After a moment she noticed Haku standing right next to her and said "are you alright? You look like you have a fever." and he put his hand on her head "maybe you should lie back down, you feel a little warm" he said.

Chihiro snapped out of her daze and said "oh, I feel fine I probably just need to eat something" she told him. So they walked into the kitchen and got some cereal. They spent the rest of the hour talking until Chihiro's parents woke up and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. When saw Chihiro getting along so well with Haku he thought '_why doesn't she get along with her other friends' that well?'_ After a few weeks passed Chihro's parents started to wonder when Haku's relatives would get back. Eventually they asked him about weather or not he had any other relatives' he could stay with and he said no. When they asked him about his parents' and he said he didn't have any they stopped questioning him about the subject. They said that he could live with them as long as he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

two more months in the human world went by and it was time for school to start again. Chihiro would be starting high school now and because he couldn't just sit around all day alone in the house, they decided that he would go to school with Chihiro. She was excited to go to school with Haku knowing that she would have a friend this year. On the first day of school they got up early and said goodbye to Mr. and who wished them good luck. When they got there they found out that they would have all their classes together and that Haku was getting good grades because back in the spirit world he was trained in the ways of humans. When the last bell reng all the teens came scrambling out of the entrance and Chihiro and Haku were walking side by side. " I forgot my bag" said Chihiro, "I'll go get it" said Haku. As he went to go get it three girls from Chihiro's old school approached her. "Hey, Chihiro" said the leader in a spiteful voice and she motioned for the other two girls to get her.

When Chihiro started to run away the two girls grabbed her by the arms and the leader puncher her in the stomach. She let out a cry of pain, they smiled and started to kick her as she lay on the ground. When they stopped kicking her he looked up at them and they were looking in front of her with frightened faces. When she followed their gaze she saw Haku with a furious face of rage and the three girls ran away. Haku ran to her side and asked " are you okay? Did they hurt you badly?" .She saw the deep concern on his face and said "it's okay, I'm fine" and she stood up with her legs shaking. He helped her stand and they walked to her house.

Chihiro and Haku told Mr. and what happened and they were shocked at what had gone on but were relieved that their daughter was okay. They took her to a doctor that week and he said that she will have some bad bruises but nothing broken or sprained. After that Haku was always at Chihiro's side when they were at school. Chihiro noticed this and wondered why he wanted to protect her so much. One night when they were talking on her bed as the usually did before they went to bed she asked " why do you want to protect me?" He knew the answer but didn't know how she would react and he feared that she would start to hate him because of it but... he still wanted to tell her. " I will tell you the answer but you have to promise not to hate me afterward" he said. '_What could he say that would make me hate him?'_ she thought but said 'I promise".

"Okay, the reason I want to protect you is because" she could hear the hesitation and fear in his voice " I love you". She could hardly breath when he said that and as he did she started to cry. " What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked franticly. "Because, I wanted for you to say that for so long and now that you have I don't know what else to say but I love you too" his emerald colored eyes widened. He leaned forward and kissed her with a passion not seen in teenage boys and she kissed back. After a moment they pulled back for air and looked into each others eyes knowing that they would never again be alone. Eventually after more kissing they went to bed in a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Pure Love

Chapter 7

A month went by and figured out that Haku and Chihiro were together and she told . One night they brought Haku and Chihiro into the living room saying they had to talk. They looked at each other thinking the same thing '_they had found out'_. "What we wanted to talk about was your relationship with Haku, Chihiro" said eyeing her. " before you start interrogating us, yes Haku and I are together" Chihiro said boldly. Her parents' stared at her in shock at how open she was with it. "Although it didn't stat out this way it happened and we didn't exactly have control of it, don't blame Haku it wasn't his fault-""It wasn't Chihiro's fault either, I'm the one who confessed first" Haku interrupted. Her parents' looked at each other and started laughing.

Chihiro and Haku looked at each other in confusion "what's so funny?" asked Chihiro. " You two sound just like us" said between laughs. "We never said we disapproved of your relationship, we were just concerned for our daughter" said after he calmed down. "But we do need to talk to Haku alone for a moment, would you mind?" asked . Chihiro shook her head no and left the room. Haku sat alone on the couch across from her parents shifting nervously. "So, Haku how do you feel about our daughter?" asked .

" It's hard to explain in words but she makes me feel emotions I've never felt before. When she's with me I can fly, when she leaves I feel depleted and sad. When I see her smile it feels like my heart lifts up, when she cries it makes me want to hold her in my arms until she stops. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her " Haku said passionately. They didn't know how to respond to that, they had never heard anything like it but they knew what it was, pure love. They smiled and gave Haku a hug and he didn't know what to do but hug them back. They called Chihiro back in and made Haku sit outside this time and asked the same question.

" Well, when I see him I blush, when he holds my hand I want it to stay like that forever. When he's there he gives me courage and when he leaves I want to follow him. He's all I can think about with or away from him and I would be happy for the rest of my life if I could just spend it with him" Chihiro said. They did the same and brought Haku back in and said "we are so happy for you both that you found that person in your life." Chihiro and Haku both blushed in realization of what they meant. "We are assuming that we don't have to give you two _the talk_" said. Chihiro shook her head fiercely with her face burning red and Haku looked at them with confusion and asked Chihiro in a quiet whisper " what's the talk?" Chihiro stared at him. "I don't think he knows what _the talk_ is about" said Chihiro.

Mr. and looked at Haku in disbelief. " I think I better have a talk with Haku for a moment" said. nodded and lead Chihiro out of the room and Haku wondered what was going on. He looked at and he said " well, here it goes." her mom had lead Chihiro away and into her room to talk with her about Haku. '_You would think he would know being highly educated in human life but then again, I suppose since spirits aren't born that talk wouldn't be necessary'_ chihiro thought. "So, do you want to know what Haku said when we asked him how he feels about you, it was really romantic" said ever the gossip girl. "What did he say?" she asked and told her what he had said. Chihiro thought she was going to burst over with happines with what he said and she was speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chihiro heard the door open and she looked out into the hallway at the door which lead to where Haku was. She saw Haku come out hunched over with a mortified expression on his face. Chihiro came up to him and said "how did you think humans came into their world? The stork?" she started laughing. Haku looked at her and smiled and started to laugh , seeing her smile gave him happiness. Once they calmed down they looked at her parents and asked if they could go and they said yes. "How did he react?" asked . "He seemed to not know anything about what I was telling him, it was like explaining it to a fourth grader . How could a boy his age not know?" asked "I don't know" said.

"How could you know all that and not tell me?" Haku asked. "How could you not know what _the talk_ was?" Chihiro asked back. He shrugged and said " well when that does happen it's going to be with you " he said calmly. Chihiro turned cherry red when he said that and was silent for the rest of the way up the stairs. They went into their rooms because they didn't feel like talking after all that embarrassment in one day. Again they had slept peacefully and got up to go to school. As they were walking down the hallway Haku said quietly "I can't believe these girls where such revealing clothes. Do all girls dress like this?" he asked Chihiro. "Well, the majority of women do and because it's the style girls will wear anything " she said.

"Why don't you wear clothes like that?" Haku asked. "One, because I don't follow trends and two, do you want me to reveal myself to every other guy in school?" she asked and quickly responded by shaking his head no. At their high school they didn't have to wear uniforms so today Chihiro wore a skirt with a loose blue T-shirt with a black tank top under it because it was see through in the back. Other girls wore much more revealing outfits such as mini skirts and tight shirts. After a moment of comparing the other girls to Chihiro, Haku decided he was glad his girlfriend didn't dress that way so he had her all to himself. Chihiro noticed Haku checking her out and said "what?" as she blushed. "Nothing, just glad I have you all to myself" Haku said while smiling.

When school was over Chihiro went to get her bag out of her locker and saw a note inside. It read **' if you want to see you family alive come to the bathhouse in the spirit world and bring Haku'**. As Chihiro read it she started to run towards Haku. "Haku!" she shouted and he came running to her side. "What's wrong?" he asked and she said "look" and handed him the note. She saw his eyes widen and he took her and started running towards her house. When they got there her parents were perfectly fine. They said they were going to go to the park and they said it was okay.

They rushed to the red building and soon they were in the spirit world. It looked brand new with the lights lit up, nothing like it was before. They felt something was wrong and heard a voice say "welcome, I'm so glad you could make it." "Who are you?" Haku asked "I am the ruler of the spirit world" the voice said. " Oh, forgive me I have not introduced myself. I am Xelexia ( pronounced zel-ex-y-a) queen of the spirit world" Xelexia said. A woman that looked exactly like Zeniba and Yubaba descended from the air. Chihiro gasped, she had heard stories from Zeniba about her other twin sister, that they were originally born as triplets but Xelexia died int he process of giving birth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the time Chihiro had thought of who Xelexia was she was in Haku's arms in the air evading a blast of energy. Once she remembered she told Haku of the situation and said and he looked like he was thinking. After a moment he said "I think she might have gotten a necromancer to resurrect her from The Middle." "What's The Middle?" Chihiro asked. "It's the place where spirits' that are dead or have died go" Haku said. "Is there a way to send her back to the dead? Like if we just killed her would she go back?" Chihiro asked. " If we tried to kill her she wouldn't die. From what I can tell she has a spell cast on her where she can't die again and even if she did, she wouldn't go back to The Middle" Haku said.

"I think there is a way though, if we unravel the spell she will go back to being dead, and I think that the spell isn't working correctly. See how she is using only half of her energy and she seems to be hurt probably from a battle with Zeniba " Haku said. Chihiro nodded in agreement and said " How do unravel the spell?" "I don't know-" Haku was cut off before he could finish his sentence. "Haku!" Chihiro screamed as she flew back from the force of the explosion. When she hit the ground she heard a cracking sound and felt a sharp pain in her leg and she cried out. Haku heard Chihiro scream his name but it was faded and far away and he fell unconscious. Chihiro saw that he wasn't responding and tried to move over to him but couldn't, her leg hurt and she tried to find the exact point.

She recognized this as the lower part of her leg being the Tibia and tried to tie it up with a piece of her shirt. When she was done she heard Xelexia laughing in a demented continuous manner. Chihiro looked in disgust as Xelexia came closer to her. Xelexia was closer now, around three feet away and Chihiro was getting angrier the closer she got. She felt power running through her veins and wanted to kill Xelexia for hurting Haku as well as her family. ' _How dare she do this to me, to them!. She deserves to be punished!' _Chihiro thought. She felt something her materialize in her hand and she looked down to see a sword around two feet long and very sharp in her hand. Xelexia looked frightened when she saw the sword and the vicious, blood thirsty smile of it's owner.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Glowing Orb

Chapter 10

Haku saw Xelexia approach Chihiro and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get up. '_Xelexia probably put an immobilization spell on me. Curse that witch and send her back to the dead' _Haku thought. When he saw Chihiro make a sword appear in her hand he couldn't believe his eyes and thought he was hallucinating. He thought the sword looked familiar and remembered, it was Fukushu the sword of revenge. The sword when the person wielding it's feeling of revenge is strong enough it would turn the person insane. Haku saw a smile forming on Chihiro's lips and was worried she wouldn't be able to control how much power the sword had over her. Chihiro saw and felt the power this sword had and she liked the feeling but knew the dangers it held. '_Not with me, I am not yours' _she thought and utilized the power it had to strike Xelexia's hand.

She heard a scream and saw blood covering her shirt as she looked down she saw a hand. Chihiro looked at the hand and realized it was Xelexia's, '_Okay sword, what else can you do?'_ Chihiro thought and she swung her sword as if weighed like nothing. This time Xelexia blocked the attach with a magic shield and said "you may have caught me off guard that time human but not again." Xelexia was smiling and said "so you want to play with swords, eh?" and a sword surrounded in flames appeared in her hand to counter Chihiro's attack. After a few moments' more of clashing swords Haku awoke. He saw Chihiro fighting equally against Xelexia, the one who had defeated Yubaba and Zeniba single handed. '_How is this possible? Even with the she shouldn't be this powerful unless she wasn't human, but that's impossible!' _Haku thought.

As he debated with himself the fight looked like it was in Chihiro's favor as she was gaining and Xelexia was breathing hard. When it looked like the fight was over Xelexia took one final strike at Chihiro with her sword and hit her in the right side of her chest. Haku saw this and screamed out Chihiro's name and tried to move but couldn't. Xelexia started to walk toward him with a devilish smile on her face and said " would you like to know the reason I wanted you here with that girl?" Haku didn't say anything. Xelexia took out a small glowing orb and showed it to Haku "this is why" Xelexia said. Haku had seen that before, Yubaba had one that she would use to absorb the people she mad a contract with's memories. This one looked different though, instead of being a regular crystal ball it was a glowing crystal ball. "This is for draining your powers from you until you die" Xelexia said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Haku looked at her like she was insane after he thought about how much energy she would be absorbing. '_If you take in that much energy you'll die yourself. But if I let you absorb enough energy to heal a fatal wound then I could steal the ball from you and heal Chihiro so she won't die' _Haku thought. He looked at Chihiro lying on the ground unconscious and breathing heavily. Blood covered most of the front of her shirt and she looked pale. Haku thought of a plan, now he was going to pursue it. "Why do you need my energy? Haven't you already taken over the whole spirit world and destroyed all obstacles in your way?" Haku asked trying to stall her. "Well, you see the spirit world just wasn't enough for me. I want to enslave the human world as well. That is the only thing humans are good for" Xelexia said.

Haku was getting mad now, he had lived with humans, eaten their food, and fallen in love with one. Humans were much more than Xelexia could understand. His power started to rise as he thought about it and got more enraged. Xelexia noticed this and said " ah, ah, ah. We can't have you escaping now can we? That would be damaging the plan for multi-world dominance." She grabbed the glowing orb and held it near Haku, he fell in pain as a small amount of energy was drained out of him. "Oh, and did I mention it hurts when the energy is drained from you? The more energy drained the more it hurts" She started maniacally laughing. Xelexia held the orb closer and Haku screamed in pain as a large amount of energy was drained from him body and soul.

There was a loud, thunderous roar behind Xelexia and she turned around slowly. There was a red and black dragon charging towards he and she screamed in terror as she held up her now brightly glowing orb. As the dragon got closer the orb glowed brighter until it was blindingly bright and it shattered to pieces. Silver colored energy was now flowing back into Haku and some reddish-orange colored energy flowed into the dragon. They both looked at Xelexia with anger in their eyes and she screamed as she started to run away. The red and black dragon summoned a ball of dark red energy and flung it a Xelexia. There was a large explosion where she was and when the smoke cleared there was nothing but a pile of ashes. Haku looked at the dragon and saw it was bleeding from a gash in it's stomach and it started to transform as it fell to the ground.

He saw the dragon transform into a girl and he recognized her '_Chihiro!' _He ran to catch her and she fell into his arms. She was starting to bleed out so Haku laid her on the ground to attend to her wounds. He formed an orb of golden energy and her breathing started to level out. After a half hour Chihiro regained consciousness, looked at Haku and started to cry. "Does it still hurt?" he asked as he looked at her with concern filled eyes. "No, I'm just glad your okay. I thought you were going to die" she said, she sat up and hugged him. They sat there like that for a while silently rejoicing for each others safety.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later, with a little help from some magic, when Chihiro showed no signs of injury they went back to her house. They were greeted by her parents who wanted to know if they had a good time at the park and they said yes. The day went as it normally as it would have if they had stayed in the human world. Haku couldn't stop thinking about what Xelexia had said she was going to take over the human world. He told Chihiro about it and she agreed and said that because we didn't really see her die she could still be alive due to the spell a necromancer had cast. Over the past few days Haku noticed something was different about Chihiro, when she walked up the stairs she looked like she was floating and her hair had gotten a slightly darker color brown than before. Her whole aura seemed amplified and strong. Haku decided he should look into this more and find out why she became a dragon.

One day her parents' called them both into their room saying they had something very important to talk with them about. When they were inside the room with cream interior Mr. and were sitting closely to each other smiling. motioned for them to sit down and they sat a love seat that was across from the couple sitting on their bed. "We are going to have a new edition to the family" said excitedly. Chihiro and Haku were not surprised by this because Haku had sensed a life inside and told Chihiro about it. They were still excited though and they showed it, they gently hugged Mr. and . "How far along are you?" Chihiro asked. "Around six weeks" and they started to talk about what the name was going to be and if it was a boy or a girl etc.

"Congratulations" Haku said to and he said "why are you congratulating me? You should congratulate yourself, your going to be a big brother in a sense." They smiled at each other and went over to join the conversation with the girls. Chihiro was red and was snickering. "What's wrong?" Haku and said in unison. "Jeez mom, don't say embarrassing things like that " Chihiro said and said "well it's going to happen someday and I was just curious" while laughing. Haku and realized what they were talking about and blushed while looked at him threateningly. After a moment of silence they all broke out laughing looking at each other and thinking how ridiculous they looked. Chihiro and Haku left the room and went to their own, Haku was mediating and Chihiro was drawing her mom with an extended stomach.

A few months later 's stomach was starting to grow and she was also getting more emotional. Along with school Chihiro and Haku helped take care of . Chihiro and Haku were listening to some of her new music she got. Along with transforming into a dragon languages were not a barrier anymore so they were listening to a song from America called I'm Alive by Becca. They couldn't figure out what happened because she couldn't remember what had happened between when she was stabbed to when she heard Haku scream. She remembered transforming after that and then summoning a ball of energy, killing Xelexia and then falling into Haku's arms etc. She told Haku all that she remembered and he concluded that because she heard him scream she transformed to save him. They don't remember what happened to the sword but, they decided that they should start to look for Lin, Kamajii, and the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I do not own Spirited Away**

The next day on Saturday morning they headed over to the spirit world after helping . Once they got there they looked around the stalls until they got to the bathhouse and Chihiro went inside first. They started looking around from room to room until Chihiro found a room with a door hidden in the corner. She called Haku into the room and he opened the door. There was a long hallway that lead into a room to dark to see into. They entered the room and saw bars lined up like in a prison, they heard a women say "Sen?" Chihiro came up to the bars and said "Lin?" and the women nodded with a smile on her face. "Stand back, I'm going to bend the bars" Chihiro said and Lin looked at her with confusion be complied.

Chihiro called Haku over to help her and he was at her side with his hands on the bars. They bent the bars easily and made sure everyone was out of the room safely. Lin, Kamajii and Zeniba crowded around Haku and Chihiro asking questions "how did you get back to the spirit world?" "why are you so strong ?" Lin and Kamajii asked at the same time. Chihiro laughed, "one question at a time, I'm so strong because as it turns out I am a dragon. got here because Haku took me" she said. Lin and Kamajii looked at her with supris but Zeniba smiled and said "so your powers have awakened" and Haku turned to her "you knew?" he asked. "Yes I knew the first time I met you but your powers were starting to awaken and they would be too much for your ten year old body so that's one of the reasons we made that hair tie for you Chihiro" Zeniba said. 'Why did you call her Chihiro?" Lin asked and Chihiro said "it's my real name."

Chihiro held Haku's hand and Lin noticed this "so what have you been doing in the human world with Haku, Chihiro?" she said with a devious smile. Chihiro stated to blush and said "we got together five months ago" "but it's only been two months since Haku left to go to the spirit world" said Lin. "Time moves twelve times faster in the human world than in the spirit world" Haku said and Lin said "Oh." "Well since your here why don't you stay for the night?" asked Zeniba. "Okay that would be nice" Chihiro said and she was lead back to her old room that she shared with Lin. "sorry to ask but, can Haku stay in the room next to ours?" Chihiro asked, she didn't feel safe without Haku near her. 'Yeah sure, it's not a problem" Lin said knowing why she asked. She prepared a bed for Haku in the next room and Haku called Lin into his room to talk with her.

"What is it?" Lin asked and Haku said "I wanted to talk with you about Chihiro and me." Lin sat down and he started to explain " I want to spend the rest of my life with Chihiro and to make her mine." He took out a box from his pocket and it held a ring with a ying yang design with the colors emerald green and silver like the color of Haku and Cihiro's eyes. "Oh, Haku it's beautiful she will love it" Lin said excitedly and hugged him. "Thanks, I wanted your consent since your like her sister. Her parents' already said that they have their consent for our relationship but, we will just let them think it's just a ring I got her" Haku said. Haku wanted to marry Chihiro and because it was legal for them to get married in the spirit world at any age he was going to ask her now. A few hours later Haku sneaked into the girls room and woke Chihiro and told her to follow him.

He lead he to the garden with flower glowing in the moon light he lead he to the center of it. Chihiro didn't know what he was planning but, she didn't care she just wanted to be with him like this.

Haku stood up from the bench they were sitting in and got down on one knee. Chihiro couldn't believe this was happening but she was so happy as tears of joy started to fall from her face." I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to wake up and see your face everyday. Chihiro Ogino, will you marry me?" he asked and she said "yes!' as she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Snow started to fall lightly as they were both to overjoyed to describe. He slipped the ying yang ring onto her left hand fourth finger and she kissed him again.

**(Did you guys like this chapter? Well even if you didn't I did and you may be thinking that their young to be getting married well, it's the spirit world and they can do that there:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They told Lin and everyone the news and they all started preparing for the ceremony. Chihiro and Haku decided that they would have the ceremony in the garden where he proposed. Lin and Zeniba were making Chihiro's dress and Kamajii was fitting Haku for a suit. Everyone was excited and happy about what was going on. Haku came into the room where Chihiro was and Lin quickly hid her behind a door "your not supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding" Lin said. Haku looked disappointed but said "okay I'll just go back to my room then" and he walked out. Chihiro came out from behind the door and said " thanks that was close, hr almost saw me" as she looked at the ring on her finger. " I'm not doubting I'm in love with Haku and I want to marry him but aren't we a little young?" Chihiro asked.

"In the spirit world spirits can get married at any age or time. What age do humans typically get married at in the human world?' asked Lin. " Normally somewhere around eighteen through twenty five and up" Chihiro said. "Oh" Lin said, she wondered why they got married at such an older age that in the spirit world. "It's done!" Zeniba said with excitement and Chihiro looked at it in the mirror. "It looks beautiful" Chihiro said, the dress was pure white with blue and green beads covering the dress. After a moment of looking at herself in the mirror she stood back and bowed at Zeniba and Lin and said "Thank you very much" and they bowed back. She took off her dress and they all left the room to check on everyone.

They were all excited and busy with preparations for the wedding. They came to where Kamajii was getting Haku ready for the wedding and when they came in he was naked. Lin and Zeniba left the room while Chihiro was so surprised that she just stood there blushing hard and Haku looked surprised as well. He remembered he was naked and blushed as he hid behind a changing screen. "W... what is it" he said and Chihiro said " uh, uh we were just checking on you and the door wasn't locked so we came in uh." Haku saw she was embarrassed and he laughed and said "It's okay just be more carful next time" Chihiro nodded and left the room. She came out of the room and Lin grinned and said "what took you so long? Were you and Haku doing something inappropriate in there?"

"We were not! He said we would wait until we were older!" Chihiro said. Lin smiled "so you've discussed this?" and Chihiro just blushed and kept walking towards the garden. When they got there they saw spirits setting up chairs and tables. "I'm so excited" Chihiro said and Haku came into view and said "me too, I want to see you in your wedding dress." Chihiro blushed and said "hey, sorry for barging in on you while you were changing" and he said "it's okay don't worry about it." She smiled and they walked around the garden talking to each other, Chihiro felt dizzy but didn't want to worry Haku so she didn't say anything. She stopped when her world started spinning and Haku asked "what's wrong Chihiro? Chihiro!" and she fell into his arms unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chihiro had awoke and she didn't know where she was when she looked around. "Hello, dragon girl" she heard a familiar voice say and she turned around. When she did she was surprised her, it was Yubaba and she was with Xelexia. Now that she thought about it she didn't see Yubaba at the bathhouse or in the prison cell which means... she must be working with Xelexia! Yubaba saw the surprise on Chihiro's face and said "so you figured it out that quick, huh? I didn't except you to turn into a dragon, it seems that my dear sister has been keeping secrets from me." Xelexia came towards her and Chihiro started to back away. Suddenly the scene changed and she was a ten year old girl again standing with Haku near the steps.

Haku was sitting next to Chihiro and he heard her say "you promise we will meet again?" He bent down next to her ear and said "promise." Her eyes snapped open as she flew out of the bed she was resting on and said "Yubaba is working with Xelexia!" Haku looked surprised and said "hold on Chihiro, calm down and tell me what happened." She sat back down on the bed and told him about her dream." "What does this mean? What are we going to do we can't fight both Yubaba and Xelexia" Chihiro started to panic. " Maybe we can" Haku said and Chihiro looked at him with confusion. " If you have the proper train to fight and control your dragon powers then maybe we can win" he said. "But, who will teach me?" Chihiro asked as Zeniba came through the door.

" Haku and I will" she said with a confident smile on her face. A few moments later Lin came in and said "what's up." They all started to tell her about the dream and that Haku and Zeniba were going to train Chihiro on how to control her powers. " When are we going to start training?" asked Chihiro. Zeniba said "after the wedding of course" and Haku turned to Chihiro. " Are you sure you're well enough to do the wedding?" he asked. Chihiro nodded her head and smiled and they started to prepare the wedding again. When Chihiro got to the garden wearing her wedding dress they started to stand and play the song. She was gracefully escorted by Zeniba down the aisle. She saw Haku standing at the end and when Zeniba handed her over to Haku she was filled with happiness.

They said their vows and he removed her veil and they heard the preacher spirit say "You may now kiss the bride." Haku and Chihiro kissed with a passion like no other. He carried her off bridal style to their room and they kissed more. They both wanted to do so much more but they knew they shouldn't. Haku stopped her and said "we can't" and so they just lied together as they fell asleep. They awoke that morning to each others faces and smiled as they got out of bed. They packed their things and said goodbye to every one after they made a plan to meet every day after school. Now they would start training in the spirit world and the war would begin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A week passed and stomach was getting slightly bigger. Chihiro was getting stronger by the day, and Haku was amazed at how fast her power was growing. They did spend days at a time in the spirit world training endlessly which was only a few hours in the real world. Chihiro could now summon the sword, Fukushu without effort and was now sparring with Haku to strengthen her fighting abilities. They were about to leave for the spirit world when they opened the door they saw Lin standing in the doorway. Lin saw the shock on their faces as stood there and she said " well are you going to invite me in or not?" Chihiro nodded and motioned for her to come in as her expression went from shocked to confused. Lin walked in and they closed the door as came in and asked "who's this?"

"This is another friend of mine" Chihiro said and Lin bowed and said "hi, I'm Lin" in a slightly cheerful voice. "Nice to meet you Lin I'm Chihiro's mother, Yuuko Ogino but you can just call me " said. "Why don't you show Lin to your room Chihiro and I will bring up some snacks" he mother said. Chihiro led Lin up to her room and Lin was surprised because the room was very different in comparison to her own room. They sat down at the small table that was in Chihiro's room and started to talk. "Why are you here and more importantly how did you get here?" Haku asked. "Did something happen in the spirit world?" Chihiro asked anxiously. Lin took a deep breath and said " Xelexia and Yubaba attacked and Zeniba fought them off as best she could but she couldn't fight them both off at the same time because of her old age and she was still healing from the wounds that Xelexia gave her in the last battle. So she sent me through the barrier with the last of her strength and told me to go tell you to help her. I knew where to find you because she told me where you live right before she sent me through the barrier " Lin said all at once.

Chihiro still trying to take all she had said in sat there with a blank face. "But Chihiro's training hasn't ended and I don't think she's ready" Haku said. "She has to be. we can't afford to wait much longer" Lin said in a serious tone. Chihiro had made up her mind, she was going to save her home. She knew if Xelexia won this battle she would go into the human world and then she would be ruler of the universe. If that happened everything would be chaos, worse than anything the world had seen. She started to stand " Let's go" Chihiro said about to open the door.

The door opened and there stood with a tray of cookies in her hands. " Are you going somewhere already Chihiro?" she said with concern in her voice. Chihiro thought about lying to her but realized that she might not come back from this battle. She _had_ to tell her everything. "Mom, we need to talk. You guys come too" she said as she motioned for Haku and Lin to follow them. They stood up not knowing what Chihiro was planning to do. The whole family was gathered in the living room and Chihiro was facing her parent's and Lin and Haku were beside her.

Chihiro told them what she was planning and they agreed. They understood what to do Haku would give them back their memories if they didn't believe her. " What did you want to talk to us about Chihiro?" asked her father who they gathered from his room reading. "I want to talk to you about that time we first moved here. Do you remember? We went into that amusement park and you guys started to eat all that food" Chihiro said but her parents had confused faces. "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything like that" said. " Well, you may not believe me, but when I wandered off I learned that that was another world and then when I went back to find you were turned into pigs. Then I had to work at a bath house and..."

As she told them the story the got even more confused and when she ended the story telling them everything up until now including the fight with Xelexia, Her and Haku getting married, and the current battle going on now and how she might not come back. They looked at her like she was crazy so Haku put his hands over each of their heads and images and their lost memories started to flood into them. "I remember now" said and she started to cry in realization that her daughter was going off into battle and comforted her.


End file.
